Always
by purpledolphin1
Summary: Best friends since childhood,Rick,an orphaned farm-boy and Kate,heiress to the Beckett family riches,fall in love.When Kate turns 18,she's forced to marry a duke,forcing her parents to chase Rick away.10yrs later Rick is richer than ever from the sale of his books and decides to get his girl back but under the cover of a farm-boy.Will love conquer all?(Sorry,had to upload it again)
1. Chapter 1

**I am so sorry I don't know what happened to this story so I had to delete it then refresh it. Again, I am so sorry .At first I had posted this as a primeval :new world story but it just didn't work out. So there is a bit of a change. In this story, Castle has no parents and Kate has both. Got it? Okay, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:** If I did own Castle I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?

Chapter one

'' Thief! Thief! Thief!'' the market seller was screaming as he chased a little boy down he street. It had been a wonderful day when a little boy no less than five grabbed a mango and started running away without paying for it. The market seller was out-raged and started following the little boy with a whip in his hands ready to teach him a lesson for stealing.

The little boy just kept on running. The market-seller's heavy footsteps could be heard behind him screaming.

''Thief! Catch him! Catch him!''

The little boy took a corner and the market-seller followed. Desperate to get away, the little boy climbed a new by ladder and started running on the rooftops. He was a real life Aladdin.

He climbed down and sighed in relief when he didn't see the market-seller anywhere. His relief was short lived when he saw the market-seller whose face had turned red from all that running and screaming taking a corner.

And the chase was on. The little boy was about to escape when he saw a cart blocking his path. He didn't have time to take another path since he was still being chased by the red-faced maniac.

He quickly ran on top of a man's back who was bending to pick up a coin, landed on the roof of a store and jumped over the cart. He landed on the other side and when he turned back he couldn't see him. He was trapped on the other side. By the time the cart had moved, the little boy had long gone. That was the third time that week, that little boy had stolen from him and got away with it. The market-seller was determined to not let it happen again.

######**CASTLE**#######

The little boy had managed to get to his house safely after escaping the market-seller. He had just entered the empty house when there was a knock on the door. He went to open it and there he found the house's owner.

''Mister Donson?''

''Hey there kiddo!''

Mister Donson entered the house and sat down.

''Kid, I have bad news.''

''I'm being kicked out, aren't I?''

''I'm sorry kid but ever since you're parents died, you haven't paid your rent and the King has ordered for tax from every house and I just don't have enough money to pay for this house.''

''So I have no home?''

''I'm really sorry kid but you have to leave now.''

Mister Donson left leaving the little alone. He didn't have much to pack since most of his stuff and that of his parents were taken to pay their debts. The only two things he had were his teddy-bear, Kim named after his late grandmother and his parents' necklaces. They were two separate pieces but when placed together, they made ying and yang. They were bestowed upon his parents by their parents and their parents before that to show how strong the bond between two people in love was.

With those two things , well three to be exact, the little boy left his birth home. He was walking down the streets tears streaming down his face as he thought of where he was going to sleep. He had no relatives. His parents were the only children and his grandparents were deceased. He remembered that day when the village chief came to his home to tell him his parents had been killed during a raid by the neighbouring village. He remembered the pain he felt of never seeing his parents again. The following day, men came to the house and took some belongings claiming it was payment for the debts his parents left behind. Mister Donson, the landlord , allowed him to stay at the house but now he had no where to go, no where to rest his head and worst of all , no one to show him the care and love he deserved.

He was still crying when suddenly he heard.

''You! The thief who steals from me!''

The little boy turns and meets face to face with the market-seller from earlier that day. He began running but accidentally bumped into someone on the road.

''Easy there tiger!'' the older man said. He noticed the tears on the little boy's face.

''Hey, what's wrong buddy?''

The little boy was about to answer when the market seller appeared .

''I finally found you, you little thief.'' he raised his whip but was stopped by the man.

''What wrong has he done?''

''This boy is a thief and he needs to be taught a lesson,'' he roared.

The man looked down at the little boy who had a death grip on him and couldn't let him be punished.

''How much did he steal?''

''He stole 10 pinces worth of food.''

The man removed 10 pinces from his pocket.

''Here. I have paid his debt ,now let him be.''

The market-seller walked away. Not even saying a thank you.

The man kneeled down to talk to the boy.

''There is no need to worry. He shall never bother you again.''

''Thank you.''

The man just smiled.

''Where are your parents?''

''I don't have parents. They died. I'm an orphan.''

The man felt sorry for the boy and decided he couldn't let him stay all alone. He was going to take him in.

''How would you like a new home?''

''I want one.''

''Well do you want to stay with me?''

''Yes.''

''Well then, come along. I am taking you in.''

He stood up, picked the boy up and balanced him on his hip.

''By the way, I didn't catch your name.''

''My name is Richard Rodgers, but you can call me Rick,'' the little boy said.

''Nice to meet you Rick, my name is Royfuss Montgamery but you can call me Roy .''

**There you have it. Please review and tell me if it's good or should I just drop it.**

**Aria.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! That was some response .Thank you guys. Anyways here is chapter two. **

**Disclaimer:** I tried. Trust me I tried but I still couldn't buy Castle.

**Chapter two:** _Welcome home._

It was nearing dusk when Royfuss and Richard arrived at Royfuss' home. In front of them was a mansion, the size of a castle. Richard stared in awe at the building in front of him.

''Is that a castle?'' he asked.

''No it's a mansion.''

''Do you live there?''

''Sorry son I don't live there but I do work for the people who do live there.''

Royfuss saw a flash of disappointment on Richard's face.

''You like castles, Richard?''

''Uh huh when I grow up, I wanna live in a castle and I know different types of castles. Like the Norman castles, Motte castles, Bailey castles….''

''Okay, okay you know a lot about castles. You know what maybe I should just call you Castle instead of Rick.''

After thinking for a while ,''I like that,'' said Richard

''You do, huh? Then it's settled, you are now Castle .To me at least.''

After about five more minutes of walking, they reached his home. It was a relatively small house with mud walls and grass-thatched roofs. There were three other similar houses neighbouring.

Royfuss opened the door and Richard hesitantly entered the humble home.

''No need to fear Castle. This is your new home. Please, come in.''

He stepped in and was surprised by the fact that the inside looked far much better than the outside. It was decorated with artifacts that he had never seen before. There was an awfully large brown wooden mask hanging on the wall, right next to a bow and arrow.

Royfuss noticed the boy's attention.

''They belonged to my father. He was a hunter back at home.''

''Where is your home?''

''I'm from Africa but moved here when I was 9.''

''Why?'' he innocently asked.

Royfuss didn't want to tell him that he was shipped off as a slave with his father so he gave a standard answer.

''I had to.''

The little boy accepted the answer and continued looking around the room. He then noticed a picture of a woman with braids along with two other girls.

''Who are they?''

"This is my family. My daughters, Rebecca and Mary and my wife, Evelyn.''

''Where are they?''

''Rebecca is married and living with her husband and child. Mary is out for the night with her friend and my wife…..she died…during child-birth,'' Royfuss said, sadly.

"I'm sorry,'' Richard said as he went over and hugged his new 'father'. After the shock wore off, Royfuss returned the hug. Richard finally released him when he heard a knock at the door.

''Who is it?''

''It is I, Ryan.''

Royfuss moved from the chair he sat on and opened the door.

''Yes, Ryan, how may I help you?''

''Mother sent me over to return your sugar. She's grateful for your assistance,'' Ryan said as he handed over the bowl of sugar.

''Tell her she is quite welcome.''

Ryan noticed someone else in the room, another boy with dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes.

''Who is he?'' asked Ryan.

''Ah! Castle, come here my boy,'' said Royfuss.

He ran over to the door to be introduced.

''Ryan, this is my new son, Richard Rodgers. Castle, this is your new neighbour, Kevin Ryan,'' Royfuss introduced.

''Everyone calls me Ryan,''

''You can call me Rick.''

''How old are you?''

''I'm seven, you?''

''Me too. Would you like to come and play with my friends and I tomorrow?''

''Sure but I don't know anyone here.''

''Well now you know me.''

Ryan heard his mother call for him. He bid his goodbyes and went back home.

''See, you already made a friend,'' applauded Royfuss.

''I don't think his friends will like me,'' worried Richard.

Royfuss knelt down so that he could talk to him face to face.

''Listen here Castle and listen well. You should never care what others think of you. Whether you annoy everyone or whether everyone admires you. You are who you are and never let anyone tell you otherwise. You were created for a purpose and you will fulfill that purpose and nobody should ever change that. Have you understood?"

The little boy nodded

''Thank you…..father,''

Royfuss locked him in a tight hug. He was already calling him father and they just met.(If only my son had survived his birth) thought Royfuss. Finally, he relinquished his grip on the boy.

''Come on, I'll show you your room.''

He stood up, gripped Richard's small hand in his and led him towards the back of his…no...their...home.

#######CASTLE#######

The bright sun rays shone through the window illuminating the room, rousing Richard from his slumber. For the first time since his parents death, he had a comfortable sleep without the interruptions of nightmares.

''Castle ,are you awake?" asked Royfuss from the front of the house.

Richard woke up from his bed and went towards the kitchen.

He found Royfuss and who he assumed was Mary, in the kitchen eating breakfast.

''Hello. I'm Mary.''

''Hello. I'm Rick.''

''Nice to meet you….brother.'' she said as she gave him a hug. Her father had told her his story and since she knew the pain of losing a parent, she dared not to ask.

After having their breakfast, they started their journey. Mary was only a year older than Richard.

''Where are we going?'' asked Richard.

''Father works for the Beckett family. He takes care of their horses. He cannot leave us alone at home so takes us along with him when he goes to work. Normally we go to school but it's during the holiday so we have to go with him,'' explained Mary as she walked behind her father next to Richard.

(Those must be who live in the cas-mansion) thought Richard.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the back of the mansion. They met with four other people.

''Roy…you're late. The Becketts come back today,'' scolded one tall man with an African heritage.

''Sorry but I had someone else join me,'' he said as he nodded at Richard.

''Guys, this is Ca…Richard Rodgers. Castle this are my workmates. Mister Jonathan Parish, Mrs. Angelika Esposito, Mrs. Sarah O'Malley and Mrs. Freya Ryan,'' introduced Royfuss.

''Pleasure to meet you all,'' said Richard

''Nice to meet you Rick.''

''Good morning,'' said Mary.

''Good morning Mary, the kids are out front."

''Thank you," Mary said as she grabbed Richard's hand and led him away.

''Isn't he?'' asked

''Yeah, he's Martha's kid.''

''Does he know?"

"No, and he should never find out.''

#######CASTLE#######

Mary and Richard raced to the front and met with the rest.

''Mary!'' shouted one dark-skinned girl.

''Hey guys!"

An hispanic boy, a blonde girl and Ryan raced towards them.

''Hey Rick!"

"Hey Ryan!"

"So you two have already met?'' asked Mary.

''Yes. We met yesterday,'' answered Richard.

''Hello I'm Richard Rodgers. Rick in short.''

''I'm Lanrista Parish. Lanie.''

"I'm Javier Esposito. Espo or Javi"

"I'm Jennifer O'Malley. Jenny.''

''Nice to meet you all.''

"He's my new brother,'' Mary said proudly.

''Nice to meet you too. Do you want to join us? We're playing hide and seek.''

''Of course."

''I'll start counting,'' said Lanie.

''One…two…three…''

They all ran in different directions leaving Rick alone. Not knowing were to go, he ran to the back of the house and saw a barn. He ran inside and saw a number of horses. Each had a name printed on its door.

Jeanette…Melissa…Justin…Robert. They were all stallions and mares. Then he saw the youngest. They were ponies. Dawn, a white horse and Knight, a dark horse.

Richard started petting Knight when someone's voice startled him.

''What do you think you're doing?"

Richard turned and met face to face with a girl with hazel eyes and long light brown hair.

''Ummmm…''stammered Richard.

''I'm going to ask again. What are you doing?"

**There you go. I hope you like it. Okay, I have good news and bad news. Good news is that I never leave a story hanging, so I will definitely complete this story.**

**Bad news is that next week, school starts. I'm sure some of you are saying,'' What the problem? You can upload during the weekends?'' Thing is I'm in a boarding school. Which means no laptops, no phones, no internet. Practically no outside communication. Which means no updating of my stories. End result : next time I post a chapter will be during mid-term break, which is at least two months away. I promise to at least try to post one more chapter before I leave. **


	3. Chapter 3

***peeks from behind a wall***

**Hi guys. Well it has been forever since I last posted but no worries, it's officially the end of the school year which means a lot of free time in my hand. Be sure for many updates .Please review and tell me what you think. By the way I've changed their ages to suit the story.**

**Rick-9**

**Mary-10**

**Lanie-7**

**Ryan-9**

**Esposito-9**

**Kate-7**

**Jenny-8**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Castle but I sure wish I did.

**Chapter three: **_Start of something new_

_**Previously on Always**_

_Jeanette…Melissa…Justin….Robert. They were all stallions and mares. Then he saw the youngest. They were ponies. Dawn, a white horse and Knight, a dark horse._

_Richard started petting Knight when someone's voice startled him._

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

_Richard turned and met face to face with a girl with hazel eyes and long light brown hair._

"_Ummmm…" stammered Richard._

"_I'm going to ask again .What are you doing?"_

"I'm just petting the horse."

A big smile appeared on the girl's face.

"I know that silly. I'm just wondering why you aren't feeding him."

"Feeding him?" Richard asked confused.

The little girl rolled her eyes. She grabbed an apple from a basket near by and handed it over to Richard.

"Here."

Richard took it.

"Now stretch out your hand."

Richard did as told. Knight leaned forward and ate the apple. Richard smiled.

"See. He must like you. Most of the times he doesn't eat from strangers."

They continued feeding the horses when someone came bursting through the door.

"Kate! I've been looking all over for you," exclaimed Mrs. O'Malley.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I came to see Dawn when I saw him here. We ended up feeding the horses."

Katherine pointed to Richard.

"Rick. I almost didn't see you there. It's quite alright. As long as you are okay. Rick, the rest have been looking for you. You must be really good at hide and seek," Mrs. O'Malley said amused.

"Where are they?"

"They are near the sheep pen. Now you young lady! We have to go unpack. Let's go."

Mrs. O'Malley grabbed Katherine's hand and they started to walk away. Katherine turned while walking and waved to Richard who in turn waved back.

Once she was out of sight, Richard went to look for the rest. He found them exactly as told. Next to the sheep pen.

"Guys!"

"Rick! You had us worried sick," said Esposito.

"Sorry guys. I was hiding in the barn."

"Oh. Now we know where to find you when we play hide and seek again," said Lanie.

They were about to start playing again when Mr. Parish came by.

"Sorry kids. Fun time's over. Time to get to work."

Lanie, Mary and Jenny helped Mrs. O'Malley, Mrs. Esposito and Mrs. Ryan in the house while Ryan and Esposito helped out in the farm. That meant that Rick would also be helping in the farm.

"Come on Rick! Today we're herding the sheep," said Ryan.

"Okay."

They opened the gate and the sheep raced out. They led them to the fields where they herded the sheep.

"So Rick, what's your favourite thing to do?"asked Esposito.

"Well, my English teacher said I could write amazing stories so I would say I love writing."

"What do you write? Please don't tell me it's poems," Esposito asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"No. I don't write poems. I write stories."

"Really? Can you tell us one?" asked Ryan.

"No. I'm not finished yet."

Esposito and Ryan looked at each other. Something was wrong but they decided not to push it.

"Okay. How about a game of catch."

"That would be great."

They spent the entire morning playing until it reached lunch time. They led the flock of sheep back to the pen and went in search of their parents for their lunch.

They found the girls already seated.

"Guys! Guess what!" exclaimed Mary.

"What?"

"Guess." whined Mary.

"Mary, you know…."

"Oh for crying out loud! Kate's back!" exclaimed Lanie.

"Kate's back?" Ryan asked excited.

"Yeah, I saw my mum help her unpack," said Jenny.

"That's awesome!"

Rick remembered Jenny's mum calling the girl in the barn Kate. That must be who they were so excited to be back.

"When is she coming to see us?" asked Esposito

"How about now."

They turned.

"KATE!" they all shouted as they ran to give their friend a hug. All except Rick. He barely knew the girl.

"I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too Kate," said Lanie.

She gave each of her friends a hug when she noticed Rick.

"You're the boy from the barn."

"You're the girl from the barn."

"Most people call me Kate."

"Most people call me Rick."

The two were in a staring contest.

"Did we miss something?" asked Mary.

"What? No." said Rick.

"I met blue eyes over here when I went to see Dawn."

"Oh."

"TIME FOR LUNCH!" shouted Mrs. Esposito.

They all rushed to the table where they sat down and had their lunch. Kate had decided to join them. After having their delicious lunch, they decided to go play. And as usual ,they went to their playing spot which was near River-Edge waterfall.

"Guys I don't think this is a good idea," said Rick.

"It's completely safe," said Kate.

"I'll have to agree with Rick. What is someone falls?" asked Jenny.

"Not you too. Tell you what. We'll play one game of hide and seek and then we can leave. Deal?"

They reluctantly nodded their heads.

"Good. So who'll count."

Ryan raised his hand.

"One…Two…Three…Four…Five…"

They all ran to different directions. Kate being the dare-devil she is, went to hide in the cave behind the waterfall. To get there was another journey since the pathway was very slippery and one could easily slip and fall to their death. But did that stop Kate? No it did not.

She carefully calculated each of her steps but ended up slipping on the last stone. She grabbed onto a nearby branch her feet dangling precariously in the air

"Help!Help!"

It didn't help. The sound of the waterfall was too loud.

"Someone help me!"

**DUN!DUN!DUN! Yeah. That's what you get when you go adventuring behind a waterfall. I did that once. Good thing I wasn't alone when that happened. Anyways….please review!**

**Aria-Jay**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! I am super sorry. I had some issues to deal with so I wasn't able to update….I left you hanging for too long so let's just get back to the story.**

**Disclaimer:**_ Sadly I do not own Castle or any of the AMAZING characters._

_**Previously on Always…**_

_She carefully calculated each of her steps but ended up slipping up on the last stone. She grabbed onto a nearby branch, her feet dangling precariously in the air._

"_Help!Help!"_

_It didn't help. The sound of the waterfall was too loud._

"_Someone help me"_

**Chapter 4: **_Start of Caskett_

She had a tight grip on the branch. She looked around and noticed a small piece of extended land just next to her. Forcing herself not to look down, she extended her hand and grabbed onto the solid ground. She then grabbed the land with both her hands. Desperate to stay alive, Kate looked around hoping to see anyone and call for their help.

Lady-luck must have been on her side when she saw Rick with a desperate look on his face.

"Rick!" she screamed. Her finger nails were digging their own trenches in the dirt. Anchors to solid ground.

"Rick!" she tried again and her fingers began retreating from their trench.

She knew she shouldn't have but, she looked down.

_Okay! Stay calm. It may be high ,maybe too high but I have to stay calm._

Kate told herself.

There was a combination of water and very, very large rocks at the bottom. There was no way that she would survive the impact. Tears began flowing from her eyes. She was expecting to die that early.

"Kate?"

Then she heard his voice.

"Rick! I'm over here!"

The water was making the soil wet. She noticed she was slipping.

"Rick!"

She looked down.

"Rick," she whispered.

She had lost her grip and was starting to fall when strong hands clasped around her wrist pulling her up swiftly.

**^^^Castle^^^**

It was not the gentle sort of waterfall you might see in a stately home garden, it was the kind the kind where torrents of water poured over rocks hard enough to crack your skull and mash your brains on the way down, then swirl in a plunge pool below deep enough to drown you if you survived the fall. From the bottom it was awe inspiring, from the top it was brutal and terrifying.

The larger waterfall was pounding the rocks. It tumbled down the hill. It looked like a wall of blue satin threaded with silver. It was thundering down onto the rocks like a gigantic water spout. When it toppled into the ecstasy-pool, it foamed it at the bottom. The rest of the pool was as clear as cellophane, enabling us to see down into the rocky bottom. Its edges were hemmed with whipped-white lines.

"Guys, I can't find Kate," said Ryan

"Neither can I"

The rest of them agreed. The game had ended a while ago but Ryan hadn't found Kate, so he asked the rest to help him find her but they hadn't.

"How about we look for her one more time, then we head back. Maybe she went home," said Esposito.

They agreed and dispersed into different directions.

Rick was walking near the waterfall. The roaring waterfall was so loud that if it weren't for his sharp years, he wouldn't have heard someone shout his name. He thought it was one of the others but they weren't near him. Then he heard it again.

He walked near the waterfall when he saw a route leading behind the waterfall and into a cave. That's when he noticed a pair of tiny hands.

"Kate?"

"Rick! I'm over here!"

He started to move across stepping carefully on each stone.

He had just reached the last stone when he saw she was slipping, he laid on his back and just as she was about to plunge to her death, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her up.

**^^^Castle^^^**

Rick was able to get both him and Kate safely out of harm's way.

"You're alright," he said soothingly. "It's okay."

Kate was shaking like a leaf. Her very short life had just flashed before her eyes. Her eyes were closed shut.

"Kate. Open your eyes."

Rick touched her cheeks softly.

"Open your eyes."

Slowly, Kate opened her eyes.

"You're okay."

She nodded.

"Kate! Rick!"

"We're behind the waterfall."

Kate looked up and saw the rest of the guys with worried looks on their faces.

"Come on, Kate. We need to head back. It's getting late."

Kate just nodded.

Rick stood up and pulled Kate to her feet.

"Go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

Kate started to walk down the slippery path. As she walked down, she slipped and was about to fall when she felt a pair of arms go around her waist.

"Easy there."

She was lucky that she was facing away from him or else he would have seen her blush but she was pretty sure the rest of the guys had, and by the look Lanie and Esposito's face, she was pretty sure they had. As soon as she reached them, she was engulfed in a hug by Lanie.

"Kate, you got us worried," Lanie whispered.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," Kate whispered back.

"Come on guys. Let's get back it's late."

**^^^Castle^^^**

It was nearing dusk when they arrived back. They found all their parents outside looking for them. Well all of them except Kate's.

"Guys, were have you been?" asked Roy.

"We were playing near the waterfall. I guess we lost track of time," explained Mary.

"It's okay. Kate, let me get you bed and then the rest of us can go home," said Sarah

"Where are my parents?"

"They left. They had a ball to attend."

"They left without me?" Kate asked with hurt evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry sweetie. They did leave this for you."

Sarah reached into her pocket and pulled out a box. She handed it over to Kate.

Kate opened the box. It was a necklace. The necklace is a butterfly with gemstones on each wing that hangs on a golden chain.

"Another necklace."

Kate just pocketed it and grabbed Sarah's hand who led her to the mansion.

She turned and waved at her friends. They waved back. She saw Rick shoot her a smile. She turned and immediately felt heat rise to her cheeks.

_What is wrong with you Kate? You just met the guy today._

Kate turned and saw him head towards the back of the house.

_Where have I seen those eyes before?_

**There you go. As you notice, Kate's parents are kind of 'don't care parents'. Well, they do care, it's just that they put their social life in front of Kate. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**Aria-Jay **


End file.
